lego_extended_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Will Martin
William Carl "Will" Martin '''(born June 21st, 1992) 'was a Lego City police officer assigned to the motorcycle division of the force, and is famous for exposing corrupt Missouri senator James Bratton in June of 2015. After that, he continued to be a police officer as normal, until July of 2017, when he got caught up in the Josh Thunder case, in which Will, as well as several other notable individuals, became enemies of the US government for attempting to expose the crimes behind the CIA Project MKOFTEN. Biography Early life Will Martin was born as William Carl Martin on June 21st, 1992, in St. Paul's Hospital, a medical center located in Lego City, Wyoming, to George Martin, a stockbroker, and Juliette Barnes-Martin, a maternity nurse. From the ages of 14 to 18, Will attended Kirk Orson High School, a high school located in Lego City. After graduating in 2010, Will floated around numerous jobs, choosing not to go to college, and instead stay in Lego City. The Hypaxxus Invasion In mid-2011, the Hypaxxus race of aliens, after thousands of years of somewhat-peacefully visiting Earth, such as when they landed in Ancient Egypt in 430 AD to make a deal with Pharaoh Amset-Ra, invaded with malevolent intent. Will himself survived the initial invasion, and in the devastated aftermath, took a job as a volunteer police officer on the Lego City force, patrolling around the devastated metropolis to assist and help people get back to their families, homes, or otherwise. A few months after the end of the invasion, in early 2012, Will took a job as a full-time officer and became part of the motorcycle unit of the department. During his career, Will became friends with officer Nick Wilson, best friends with forensics specialist Greg Hughes, and he also became acquainted with recreational pilot Harrison "Harry" Cane, a man who accompanied explorer Johnny Thunder on his adventures quite often. Eventually, Will ascended to become one of the top officers in the force, responding to many criminal acts or misdemeanors. One such incident took place on May 30th, 2015, when a tour bus heading through Lego City was robbed in some manner, and Will, likely along with a number of other officers, arrived at the scene and, according to best friend Greg Hughes, pulled a "stunt" of some kind. The James Bratton scandal On June 5th, 2015, early in the evening, Will was riding around the city, patrolling the streets and making sure things were okay. However, right as he seemed to be heading home for the day, as Will turned onto a near-empty street, the vehicle of political aide Michael Frederick got its front tires blown out, causing the car to flip over onto a nearby building, and killing Frederick. Will called in both an ambulance as well as Nick Wilson. After the "accident", Will headed back to his two-room apartment and flipped on the local news, which began discussing the car crash from earlier that night. With this new information, Will headed to sleep and woke up the next morning almost late for work. He arrived on time on his own motorcycle, however, and immediately headed down to the forensics office, where Greg Hughes worked. There, he engaged in a conversation about the car accident, where Will thought that the government and James Bratton was involved, while Greg dismissed it as a conspiracy theory and dismissed it as a mere coincidence. Afterwards Will headed to the uniforms room and put on his motorcycle officers' outfit. After doing that, he sat down and got on his cell phone. After waiting for a few minutes in the station, the alarm sounded, signifying to the officers that a robbery was in progress at the International Bank of Lego City. Will, along with numerous other cops, got onto his vehicle, (a motorcycle, respectively) and headed towards the building. Will arrived sooner than the others, but the squad cars got there a couple of seconds after he did. With all available officers at the scene, including chief of police Walter Rhinehart, the law enforcers waited to see what would happen. Eventually, Nick Wilson decided to try and head into the bank when gun shots came out of one of the windows. Nick wasn't injured, and this gave Will the idea to hop onto his motorbike and barge in through the bank doors. Although Chief Rhinehart was initially reluctant of this, Will did it anyway and succeeded, managing to get inside and hide behind a toppled-over chair. After a brief and small-scale shootout, Will managed to get backup by alerting other officers that it was safe to come into the bank. Will scouted around the general lobby of the place before returning in to hear a major shootout between robbers and officers in the bank's administrative offices. Will arrived in the administrative offices only to find that the thieves had escaped out a back window and into their van. Using this information, Will ran out of the bank and got onto his motorcycle once more, deciding to make chase, along with Nick Wilson in his car at the side. Eventually, Will managed to hop off of his bike and into the van, making the driver lose control and toppling the escape truck over. As Will climbed and stumbled out of the vehicle, the other LCPD members arrived to arrest the criminals. Additionally, another squad car pulled up with Greg Hughes in the back. As he was looking at the flipped-over van, Will noticed something on one of the robber's jackets, which was crumpled on the street. There, he found a campaign button for James Bratton's 2008 run for the US Senate. Because of this, Will became even more suspicious of Michael Frederick's death and James Bratton's potential involvement. After the whole deal with the robbery, Will and Greg returned to the station, where Will decided to bring the button to Chief Rhinehart's office. After inspecting it for a few seconds, the chief quickly dismissed Will, calling it a coincidence. Disappointed that he was getting nowhere, what Will didn't know was that James Bratton had organized the bank robbery, which was overseen by one of the FBI agents on his payroll, Agent Morris, who reported back to Bratton in DC about Will's suspicions. After talking to the chief and exiting his office, Will told Greg about the results. Greg realized he had to get home at this point and left the station, agreeing with Will to meet him at Auburn Park the next day at 12:00 PM. As promised, the next day, Will arrived at Auburn Park with his laptop, reading an article about how the body of West Virginia Senator Dan Davis' body was found in the Potomac River in Washington, DC. By this time, it was already 12:30, and Will was wondering where Greg was. However, as he was getting more impatient, Will received a phone call from Greg, still at the police station, that the two FBI agents Hask and Morris were present at the station. Will, now panicked and sure that something was up, hurried to the station only to find that two SWAT soldiers were placed outside to guard the place until the ordeal was over. After some unsuccessful persuasion, Will went around a street corner to call his old friend Michael Hudson, who answered the phone while playing video games in his apartment. Will quickly debriefed Michael, who said that he would be able to try and distract the SWAT officers by trying to sell them food out of his uncle's food truck. After waiting for a few minutes, Michael did as promised and stalled the soldiers by offering up some pizza and drinks, while Will snuck behind them and towards the police station's front doors. However as he turned around to face the entrance, Will was met with Agents Hask and Morris with Greg in their custody. Will yelled at Michael to get out of there, but the food truck was quickly filled with bullet holes and the three were shoved into an FBI van. Now headed towards Lego City's FBI field office, Morris briefly interrogated Will about why he was doing what he was doing. Will simply responded that he was doing the right thing. After this, the vehicle arrived at it destination. Will, Michael, and Greg were all taken to the building's interrogation center, where they remained for almost 24 hours before actual questioning began the next day, on June 8th, 2015. Will was first up, but he was soon dismissed as Greg was brought in to be interrogated. While that was happening, Will and Michael, seated near the interrogation center's exit, argued about whether or not doing this was the right thing. When Michael asked Will how they were going to get out of there, Hask brought Greg out, preparing to call in Michael, when Will punched an FBI officer guarding the exit. The three promptly escaped, and ran out towards the parking lot, where Will managed to hotwire the FBI van. Morris and Hask were both in hot pursuit. Hask got into a SWAT van, along with the two armed soldiers, while Morris stayed behind. A car chase ensued throughout the streets of Lego City, which resulted in the deaths of the two SWAT soldiers. Will's driving thankfully saved the trio from Hask. However, once the conflict reached Lego City's Auburn Bay Bridge, Hask's vehicle was knocked off of the bridge and into the large body of water below, killing him. Will and co. watched as it fell to the lake, but turned around to find none other than members of the Lego City Police Department, as well as Agent Morris, standing there. Will's story and his so-called "crusade for justice" became national news, with various news anchors reporting on his attempts to expose James Bratton. The President of the United States, John Davidson, made a neutral statement of the Bratton case, and soon enough Will was the talk of the country. Thanks to his killing of an FBI agent, he was taken in for interrogation by Chief Rhinehart, who let him go after hearing the whole story. James Bratton, now getting worried, also attempted to sue Will for defamation and false claims of corruption. By this point, Washington had enough, and soon Will was on a flight to DC, along with Greg and Chief Rhinehart, in order to testify before the Senate and its respective Intelligence Committee, one member of which was CIA operative Patrick Arnold. New York Congressman and Bratton collaborator Paul Schaffer was also set to be present. After checking into the Watergate Hotel (which Will deemed ironic given the current circumstances) he and Greg headed to the Lincoln Memorial in order to talk about the upcoming testimony. After their discussion, Will and Greg went to the Capitol Building, and Will testified, stating and reporting all of the evidence he had found of James Bratton's wrongdoing. However, a covert assassin hired by Bratton and/or his FBI thugs was present, and hidden at the scene, ready to secretly take a shot at Will and kill him. The gun was fired. However, Will, in the chaos of it all, managed to escape outside of the Capitol Building along with Greg Hughes, with Agent Morris in close pursuit behind them. After attempting to kill Will once again, Morris' shot was cut off as a DC tour bus pulled up in front of her line of fire, and Will and Greg miraculously managed to escape in a stolen SUV parked on the side of the road. As Will and Greg confusingly determined where to go next, they realized that Morris, now driving a DC Metropolitan Police car that she had taken from an officer at gunpoint, was close behind them. Around now, a car chase ensued on the DC Beltway after Morris had rammed the two onto the large highway system. After a long vehicular pursuit, Will eventually managed to push Morris into the separate set of lanes, causing her stolen car to make direct impact with a tanker truck, creating a decently-sized explosion and, at least from Will and Greg's points of view, killing Morris. The two continued on their way, eventually circling back around and making it into the main DC area, where more DCMP officers were waiting for them. According to the cops, at some point during the Beltway chase, Bratton disappeared into the crowd gathering around the Capitol Building and was nowhere to be found. After a few hours' long hunt for Bratton in order to bring him in for questioning, nothing turned up, and his disappearance was deemed a coincidence. Later that evening, Will headed back to the Watergate Hotel, and went to sleep, disappointed in his country for not bringing Bratton to justice. However, at around 4:00 AM, Will was awoken by heavy footsteps approaching his room, as was Greg Hughes. As he headed towards his door to open it and see what was up, he exited his hotel room to find James Bratton standing there, waiting for him. Bratton cornered Will in the room, stating how all of the crimes he was purported by Will to have committed were all true, including Michael Frederick's death, and he outwardly explained how he had two of his for-hire thugs fit Frederick's car with an explosive device after the aide threatened to leak information on Bratton. What neither person knew was that Greg was outside of the room, secretly recording all of this using his cell phone for later use. Back in Will's room, Bratton, now tired of all of this, decided that this was going to end tonight, and he attempted to murder Will. A brawl between the two ensued, but eventually, Bratton was knocked out of the open window in the room, and died as soon as he impacted the ground. Will, relieved, turned around to see Greg standing in the doorway, and the two realized that they had all the evidence they needed to prove Bratton guilty, even though he was already dead. Hours later on that same day, Will returned to the Senate and the Senate Intelligence Committee with the recordings of Bratton admitting to his crimes and wrongdoings, as well as his motivations of ascending to the Presidency of the United States. This revealed all to America, Will's name was cleared, Bratton was posthumously accosted for his crimes, and Michael Frederick's death was finally avenged, once and for all. Some days (or possibly hours) later, Will was invited to and attended the White House, where 44th President of the United States John Davidson agreed to meet with Will to congratulate him on exposing Bratton's crimes and wrongdoings. As he headed towards the Oval Office, Will ran into young intern and White House aide Anne Finch, who'd been hearing about Will's exploits on the news for the past few days, and she had seemed impressed with him. Not having enough time for a full conversation with her at the moment, Will excused himself to enter the Oval Office and meet with President Davidson, and he did, with the man calling Will a hero. In a relationship After his meeting with the President, Will began a romantic relationship with Anne Finch, and she seemingly quit her government job and moved back to Lego City, Wyoming with Will, where she got a new career as an intern for the mayor's office, and he continued being an LCPD officer. Eventually, presumably early on, they both earned enough revenue to buy a house located in one of Lego City's suburban neighborhoods, with their landlord being a man named Stewart. However, their relationship began to strain over the next 6 months, with Anne becoming increasingly mad at Will for being so busy as a cop all of the time, and by the time of December 2015, they became quite distant and stoic regarding one another. Breakup and depression On December 24th, 2015 (AKA Christmas Eve), Will, along with Anne, attended Greg's Christmas party held at his house. During the course of the party, Anne barely interacted with Will and began talking to another party attendee, Travis Ritter. Soon enough, Anne decided she'd had enough of Will's tooling around as a way-too-busy cop, and so she almost immediately broke it off with him, and left the party. After the party was over, Will, with nobody else to turn to, asked Greg to drive him back to the suburban house that Anne and Will had been living in for the past 6 months. Greg dropped him off and headed back home. However, as Will stepped into his house, Anne almost immediately told him that Stewart told her to tell him that he had only 30 days to gather up his things and leave before he got the sheriff's office involved. Will eventually did leave the house and officially break up with Anne, and soon he moved into his own new brick apartment complex (not the one he lived in around the time of the Bratton scandal). For the next 3 or 4 months, Will spiraled into a depression, so much so that he missed work at the police station on numerous occasions. Around the same time as Will's despondency, crime lord Vincent Sparrow and his gang of car thieves and getaway drivers began to rise up in Lego City, plaguing the Wyoming metropolis much like they did in the mid-1980s. Automobile thefts greatly increased within the city due to Vincent's plan to create a "vehicle army" of sorts in order to use them at his disposal against the cops and citizens of Lego City. Going undercover to stop Vincent Sparrow By the time of spring 2016, Will was still deep into his depression, much to the displeasure of Greg Hughes, who tried numerous times to call him and tell him to come into work, but Will simply refused. Eventually, Will was coaxed out of his depression and went undercover to stop Sparrow, becoming friends with and turning car thief Jake Becker along the way. The next few months After stopping Vincent Sparrow's mob from taking over Lego City, Will returned to a mostly normal lifestyle, with one of his main goals as a cop being to capture the remnants of Sparrow's gang, which were still in decent, albeit dwindling numbers, by fall of 2016. In August, after around 8 months of being single, Will met and fell in love with a woman named Emily Simms. Unlike his previous relationship with Anne Finch, Emily appreciated Will for who he was, and didn't get angry or irritated that he was always out and busy as a police officer. By September, Will and Emily were still happily together, with Greg Hughes telling Will that he should marry her sometime in the near future, as the two seemed perfect for one another. Apprehending a terrorist group One last dance On the night that Emily's flight was set to leave for New York City, she attended a going away party held at a local recreational center by her friends as well as some family. Will arrived hastily, wanting to speak with her one last time. As he entered, he saw that Emily was standing in a corner, alone. Will walked over to her, and the two began to dance as a romantic song came on. The former couple continued to slow-dance as the song faded out, and the next day, Emily left Lego City, Wyoming, and Will stayed behind. Reconciling on Christmas A few months later, on Christmas Night, 2016, Will was walking through the snowy and cold streets of Lego City alone, no longer having a girlfriend to spend the holidays with. However, as Will sat down on a bench, thinking about all that had transpired over the past year and a half, Greg Hughes found Will, and he too sat on the bench to talk to him. Eventually, Greg invited Will over to his house, where Greg's kids were temporarily visiting for Christmas. At first, Will declined, but after some verbal persuasion, he got into Greg's car and they drove off into the night, exactly one year and one day after Anne broke up with Will. Teaming up with Johnny Thunder Remaining a simple city cop for the next 3 months left Will bored and tired of average everyday life, making him want to go on another journey, such as the Bratton scandal and Sparrow incident, yet again. However, nothing significant ever came up. At least, not until Will was contacted by famous archaeologist and explorer Johnny Thunder, who was, at the time, looking for leads to the treasure of pirate captain William Weston, a small portion of which was stowed away on Lego City's Albatross Island. Johnny, needing someone to help guide him through the city, was referred by his pilot friend Harry Cane to Will, who knew the city like nobody else. Finding the treasure of William Weston The two teamed up, and were eventually forced to leave the city for another country, where the real, largest part of the treasure was located. Johnny and Will remained good friends and kept in contact after the adventure. After returning back to Lego City from their latest adventure, Will took his motorcycle in order to drop off Johnny at the dock where Johnny's fiancee, Pippin Reed, was waiting for him. As the two reunited, Will left them and rode off into the sunset-lit city, presumably back towards his apartment. Josh Thunder's disappearance In October of 2016 (around 2 months before Will spoke with Greg on Christmas), the cousin to Johnny Thunder, Josh Thunder, went on an expedition to Antarctica, where he found a secret government facility that was undergoing renovations. There, Josh and his exploration crew discovered highly classified and secretive files relating to aliens, conspiracies, the Dark Guardians, the CIA, MKULTRA, and more. The military, detecting presence inside of the facility, raided it, and soon, Josh Thunder was on the run from the government and had seemingly disappeared off the face of the Earth. But, by July of 2017, Josh had called into famous conspiracy theorist Christopher Myers' show, ''The Myers Report, to tell him of what he saw and read about there. Soon afterwards, Christopher contacted Johnny Thunder (because Josh was his cousin) as well as Will, since Christopher thought that Will was already a credible individual regarding corrupt governments and its officials, referring back to the Bratton scandal as Will's peak moment. Some days later, the three all met up at Lego City's airport and its respective airfield, where Christopher took Will and Johnny in his private aircraft, and the trio soon made it to the place where Christopher broadcast his show, which was an abandoned missile silo in Texas. It was also in this missile silo that the theorist kept records of almost every major conspiracy and exposure of the past few decades. Eventually, after some further information digging, the three discovered that Josh's last known location was in the mountains of Eastern Asia. This was Will, Johnny. and Christopher's next stop, and they soon headed there as well. On the run in Eastern Asia Arriving in Eastern Asia, they trekked for some hours until they came upon a small cabin. Meeting a familiar face in Ukraine Exposing the government After months of blood, sweat, tears, and hard work, Will, Johnny, and Christopher, along with the help of Seymour Sprague and the late former Agent Morris, finally succeeded in their efforts in January 2018, revealing to the world what the government's true intentions were regarding the Dark Guardians. As the trio stood on a bridge headed back to Lego City to be greeted by Greg Hughes and others (escorted by the newly-reformed and much more free Lego City police force). Along with Greg and the cops was Will's ex-girlfriend Emily Simms, who had returned from New York back to Lego City in order to meet up with Will and rekindle their relationship. Will stopped and took all of the celebration and joy in along with his two friends, standing as a true hero for the times- perhaps finally with due credit. Legacy Over a decade after his, Johnny Thunder, and Christopher Myers' exposure of the government, a framed photograph of Will (along with the other two) was kept in the office of tenured MIT Professor Samantha Rhodes, as she presumably looked up to their past actions as heroic. Trivia * Will's official theme song is Bryan Adams' Summer of '69 . * He appears to drive a modified 2006 Harley-Davidson Springer Softail Classic. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Characters in Lego City: Scandal